


Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine

by Sh_R_Titas



Series: Dark Paradise [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Androgynous Will, Blood and Injury, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Little Mermaid Elements, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, OOC, Porn With Plot, Sex Magic, Vaginal Sex, siren Will Graham
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *威尔是双性海妖*原剧坠崖后背景但没有威尔*OOC/porn with plot简介：在独自坠崖之后，汉尼拔被一只海里的男妖救了起来，为了得到更多的救助，他决定花些时间在这个男妖身上。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Dark Paradise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine

**Author's Note:**

> 2020最后的低俗拔杯！
> 
> 新年快乐！！

天空没有比月光下的血更黑。

在跳下悬崖之后，即便身体上的伤大大小小都很致命，汉尼拔也努力不让自己晕过去，他知道保持意志是他现在最能做到的事情，放任自己晕过去只会让自己死得更安稳。

海水的腥味和潮味在鼻腔里丰富地汇集着，有什么东西搭在了他的手臂上，汉尼拔一开始以为是海草，但当他看到一只瓷白色的人类的爪子时，他愣住了，第一感觉他以为是尸体，否则还能是什么，它看起来像泡肿的尸体那样白，覆盖有一些很细微半透明鳞片，看起来这样白也许有月光的一份功劳，但这只手在自己肤色的衬托下实在还是太亮了。

随着浪，他们已经快到海岸边了，但这只手将他推到了岸上，就像这个血淋淋的人类是一艘迷航的小船，而他是只好心的海豚，水面下似乎有什么像鱼尾巴一样的东西。

尽管眼见为实，汉尼拔仍然不相信自己遭遇了什么，因为对于自己目前的知识体系，这样的造物只属于神秘学的范畴，而神秘学通常就只是迷信和人类对正常事物的理解偏差，是一些根本不存在的反科学玩意，汉尼拔想知道水面下的那个模糊人形究竟是什么样子的怪物，虽然他不相信，但他很好奇。

“你是一只海妖吗？”汉尼拔以一贯的礼貌和柔和询问，“我没有恶意，感谢你救了我。”

海妖没有露脸，它看着海浪一次次打在汉尼拔身上而觉得趣味盎然，汉尼拔凝视着它，“抱歉，我没考虑到你可能不会说人类的语言，但我想你明白我在表达我的善意与谢意。”汉尼拔因为那些伤口而呼吸沉重，他按了一下自己腹部的枪伤，吃痛地呻吟一声。。

那家伙从水底下探出个脑袋，想知道汉尼拔究竟有多惨，它有一副人类的皮相，似乎还有头黑色的卷发，其他的汉尼拔便看不太清楚了，它有意和自己保持距离，“你需要更多治疗，”它忽然说话了，是属于男人的音色，但是却异常的美妙，起初不觉得有多好听，但却忍不住回想，越回想越想再听，“但我不能离水太远，最多把你带到浪打到的最远处。”

虽然是平淡的话，而且没有任何其他的意味，汉尼拔却觉得脑子里充满了欲望，他看到过书里面说海妖的声音能催眠船上的水手，引诱他们跳海，然后被海妖们吃掉，从吃人这一点来判断，他们俩之间应该有些话题也有些争端，“你不吃掉我，而是救我？”汉尼拔谨慎地问。

“确实我们中的很多吃人，但我对那些臭烘烘又干巴巴的人类兴致缺缺，偶尔拿来锻炼牙口倒还不错，相对而言，我更喜欢鳕鱼那类，”海妖停了一下，“我不会吃你的，你是只适合用来磨牙的那一类，我早过了这段时期了。”

“生肉恐怕确实难以下咽，不过好在人类发明了许多的烹饪方法。”汉尼拔说道。

海妖猜到了话外音：“你吃人？”

“我在想你能不能帮我捆住我的伤口，它们还在流血，需要止血，但我右手臂受了重伤，现在恐怕没办法自己做到这件事，”汉尼拔向来不喜欢回答这些太简单的问题，“ _我们可以谈条件_ 。”

“条件？”

“你帮我这些忙，我没理由不报答你。”

无论是什么时候汉尼拔都是一个绅士的人，有仇必报，当然，有恩也会报答，只不过有些时候报恩方式常人无法接受，但那也算是报答。海妖考虑了一阵子，很快发现这是一比合算的交易，“成交。”他用手臂爬行到前面来一些，赤着的上身只有一个小瓶子挂在脖子上，透明玻璃闪烁着光芒，但里面什么也没有，借着月光汉尼拔得以看到他小腹以下的鱼鳞尾巴闪闪发亮，深紫色泛着蓝光，仿佛被这视线冒犯似的，海妖将自己的尾巴挪到背后去了。

“我的名字是汉尼拔•莱克特。”汉尼拔从来不避讳说出自己的真名，海妖淡蓝色的眼睛看着他发呆，然后用他富有魅力的神秘声音说出了自己的名字。他的声音在耳朵里繁复回荡，就像蹦床上的一颗弹力球来回折腾。

“你可以叫我威尔。”他说。

互相认识之后，汉尼拔叫威尔把身上差不多已经是碎片的衬衫撕成布条，海妖毫不费力地做到了，然后医生耐心地教导他如何简单地包扎伤口，威尔很聪明，一次就学会了，汉尼拔筋疲力尽，等待威尔把自己身上的伤口一一包扎好，忽然海妖停下了手，对汉尼拔说道：“你知道……其实这没必要。”

“怎么说？”汉尼拔皱了一下眉。

“我可以让你的伤口愈合，除了那个有子弹在里面的，需要先取出来，其他的我能让它们好个七七八八，”威尔坦诚道，“但你恐怕不会喜欢的。”

“如果有这样的好方法我可能会选择的，也许你们种族有自己的治疗方法，”汉尼拔有些欣喜地表示，“说来听听。”

似乎觉得羞耻，威尔把下巴收进去了些，不肯马上说，“对……我们有自己的方法……海里的草和某些鱼类有特殊的治疗功效，而且我们的身体恢复得也很快，”威尔干巴巴地说，“不过你的伤太重了。”

“人类就是这样脆弱的生物。”汉尼拔轻轻抽气。

“我的母亲说……我们的处子血可以愈合任何伤口，所以叫我不要随便给别的海妖干了，”威尔看起来似乎有些气愤，“然而根本没有海妖想干我，她给我一个装处子血的瓶子根本没有用处。”

最好不要问为什么，而且现在这并不是重点，“我想我理解的是 _那个意思_ ，威尔，如果我和你交配，我就能用你的处子血治疗我的伤口，”他感到难以置信，“但你是一个……男性海妖。”

“我们没有‘男性与女性’的概念，每一个同伴都有两套生殖器，如果不这样，我们早就绝种了，”威尔觉得有一点不好意思，“找一个人类来破处恐怕不是最佳选择，但总比鲨鱼和珊瑚礁好。”

这有点好笑，指用鲨鱼和珊瑚礁作性玩具，汉尼拔深呼吸，“我现在没力气干你，威尔，我也不能这样做，”他说道，“伤口可能会裂开。”

“我知道我该怎么做，允许我在你的性器上动起来就好了，汉尼拔，然后我用这个瓶子把我的处子血收集起来，滴在你的伤口上，”威尔用他的方式说出他的想法，听起来过分严肃，可翻译过来的意思让汉尼拔耳朵充血，再加上声音的催眠力量，男人很难才抵抗住这种诱惑，“我比较在意的是你也许无法忍受和一条鱼性交。”

男人摇了一下头，表示他没有那样苛刻传统的观念，“为什么我值得你的恩惠？”汉尼拔还是很在意这一点，从一开始把他救起推到岸边，又到牺牲贞洁来治疗他的伤口，虽然看起来这家伙也没有什么 ** **贞操观**** 。也许它还是想吃了自己也说不定。

“我朋友很少，总是一个人太没意思了，你很有礼貌，而且还吃人，很有意思，”威尔简单地说，尾巴不耐烦地拍了一下水面，发出啪嗒声，“真的。你是我成年后碰到的第二个人类。”

“第一个怎么样了？”

“成年礼那天我太高兴就把他 ** _ **吃**_** 了。”

威尔满不在乎地说，然后爬上了汉尼拔的身体，他的尾巴在自己的腿上柔软而有力，汉尼拔看着威尔把自己的皮带解开，然后又拉下西装裤的拉链，拽下内裤，从里面掏出他的阴茎打量起来，“人类雄性的性器长得跟我们还很相像，听说我们和人类可以交配生育后代，”威尔用手弄了一下柱身，“但也许是像马和驴一样，产生骡子那样不可繁殖的后代。我没见过其他海妖生孩子……”

“你见过马、驴或者骡吗？”汉尼拔问。

“我见过他们其中一个或几个的尸体。”威尔嘀咕着，用他纤长的手指圈住阴茎，不急不缓地上下撸动起来，他饶有兴趣地观察着人类性器在自己手中的反应，慢慢变硬，慢慢勃起，从一小块肉变成一条有形状的怪东西，汉尼拔的呼吸沉重起来，他咽下去一口唾沫，盯着威尔。

“你会自慰吗？”汉尼拔故意询问他这样私密的问题。

这让他愣了一下，“是的，摸我自己的雄性性器很舒服，雌性性器也是，”威尔直接得就像一个跟神父告解的罪人，“我无聊又想要的时候我就会摸它们。一开始还挺有趣的，但后来就无聊了。”

“不考虑你的话，只有人类和极少数哺乳动物会自慰，”汉尼拔说道，“比如海豚。”

“我就知道那群家伙把鳗鱼的脑袋咬掉又不吃准没好事。”威尔鄙夷地说。

这只海妖怪可爱的，汉尼拔觉得这种又单纯又淫荡的矛盾让威尔非常可爱，这不是被威尔声音催眠的影响。在汉尼拔思索的时候，威尔忽然用嘴含住了半勃阴茎的龟头，用舌头灵巧地舔舐起来，他的挑逗不高超但却很卖力，他尝试了各种舌头舔上去角度，想知道怎样会让汉尼拔反应更明显，结果是都差不多。

也许深喉会很有效果，在此之前，威尔又吸了吸他的双球和柱身，让阴茎更加坚挺一点，好插进喉咙里，他偷看过别的海妖是怎么交配的，不过他还是对把那份长度放进嘴里的真实性存疑。海妖的雄性性器可以收缩在下体的缝隙里，也许那会那只海妖有意把它收回去了一些。不过人类的性器显然做不到这一点。

威尔又试探性地舔了舔，然后做好准备，一口气将阴茎贯进了喉咙里，他被这种窒息感弄到呕吐，很快便有拔了出来，用舌头舔舔柱身做安慰，他看向汉尼拔的脸，对方惊讶的眼神让他满意，“真的可以放进喉咙里，但是不能太久，可惜，”威尔用脸颊蹭汉尼拔的阴茎，“也许这是可以锻炼的，是吗？”

该死的无辜，纯洁的下流，“你想要变得那样擅长这件事吗？”汉尼拔好奇地反问。

“你看起来感觉很好，”威尔用手掌摩擦着龟头，“我想要你感觉更好。那很有意思……你的表情。”

“如果你吸得更紧的话……”汉尼拔几乎要被声音的魔力蛊惑，但他忍住了。

“我可以试一试。”威尔刚一说完，嘴就着急地吸住了一节阴茎，没达到深喉的程度，但足够充满他的口腔，他用力吸着，舌头还乖乖舔着，这种过分的快感无疑是在让汉尼拔血往脑袋里冲。

如果他真的感兴趣并且足够邪恶，他会咬断它然后尝一尝是什么口味的，不过比起满足口腹之欲，威尔还要用这根雄性性器做更重要的事情，“你年纪多大了？”汉尼拔想用其他的话题转移自己的注意力，他不想给海妖留下不持久的印象，然而他现在被含着，舔着，又满身是伤，几乎没有什么自制力。

“我们没有时间观念，但我记得很小的时候，我爸把一个穿着灰色军装的人类吃掉了，”威尔换了口气，他的肺活量比人类好太多了，不得不说是个天生口交者，“然后他的朋友对他说，穿蓝色军装的人吃起来会美味一点。我至今不理解。”

“是南北战争时期，那你差不多一百五十岁……”汉尼拔推断道，“但你看起来就像一个不到二十岁的青少年……我努力不去想这种伦理问题，对我而言不算难。你在你的族群里是年轻人？”

“不算太年轻，但是也不老，”威尔用自己的食指摩擦着阴茎顶端的马眼，“你还有什么伦理问题可以在乎呢？反正你都已经食人了。”

汉尼拔很想说这些不是一回事，人性是很复杂的玩意，即便是自己也仍然在探索它的路上摸索着，和一个非人类讨论这个问题恐怕大可不必，“你想摸摸看我的雌性性器吗？我想知道这和人类的有什么差别，”威尔大言不惭又满不在乎地用双臂向上爬，将自己小腹抵在汉尼拔的小腹上，他的阴茎感受到了什么柔软的突出物，“而且，我想知道我以外的家伙摸它的话，我是什么感觉。”

“你的家长可能真的没有教过你什么是荣辱观，你说出来的话在人类社会里几乎全是羞耻的，”汉尼拔忘掉头发里塞满的沙砾，“如果你希望我会做到。”

“只能说我们不像你们那样拥有愚蠢的羞涩。”威尔哼了一声，光滑的鱼尾在汉尼拔的小腿上轻轻拍打了几下。

海妖往上挪了挪，他身上海草的腥味和海水盐味越来越近，闻起来和大海的味道没什么两样，只不过更柔和一些，和肉体的香气裹在一起，这不就是一条深海鱼的味道，不过汉尼拔更在意的是自己身上的血腥气，这股气味无论用什么香气或者臭气也无法盖下去，在这种环境下威尔怎么还能若无其事地跟他性交，汉尼拔不得其解，但对方的坚硬的小腹鳞甲压在肚子上，生殖腔部分外阴在他视线下方大方地展示出来，两片深红色的阴唇闭合着，阴蒂包皮很短几乎没有，小肉点露在外面，“和人类女性没什么两样，大概，”汉尼拔没法确凿地给出医学上的答案，威尔背着光，在夜幕下很难有特别清楚的视觉，“我记得你说过……你的雄性性器在哪里？”

“你对那个更感兴趣吗？你是他们说的‘ _同性恋_ ’吗？”威尔有些疑惑，“平时生殖腔是闭合的，性器收缩在里面，我们选择让它表现为雄性或者雌性，它才会从那条凹陷的缝隙里张开。”

“我更可能是 _泛性恋_ ，”汉尼拔咳了一声，看威尔的表情似乎不懂这个词什么意思，“不用在意这些。”

“如果我们不继续性交，我怀疑你想写一本关于海妖的书了。”威尔的手覆上汉尼拔的手背，将它带到自己的性器上，而汉尼拔没有反抗这件事，他觉得让自己被威尔使用也是一个可取的选择，反正现在他也没有余地。

男人的手指有意刮过鳞片的甲弧，才到达阴唇的附近，他的拇指在阴蒂揉了揉，然后穿过阴唇中间滑下来，到达阴道入口，非常浅地压进去一点，里面狭窄、潮湿，淫液的粘度覆盖住指节，这种感觉微妙，无论是对于威尔还是汉尼拔都是，“更多……”威尔扭着臀部，将自己的性器凑得更近，主动在汉尼拔的手指上摩擦自己的外阴，“给我……”

“我也想知道这跟你自己玩时有什么差别，”汉尼拔的手精准地抠弄着阴蒂，那些细小的神经被刺激地迅速反应起来，逐渐肿胀了起来，“你知道玩这里最舒服吗？”

“对……就是这里……”威尔呻吟着，支撑上身的手臂有些发抖，于是他弯曲胳膊肘伏下来，靠的更近，“我喜欢……我总是……哈哈……”

“难怪你迫切地想要性交，你的性欲非常旺盛，威尔，”汉尼拔忽然揪住两片阴唇，往上轻轻扯了一下，让海妖呜咽一声，“用人类的话来讲你这叫 _淫荡_ 。”

“所以我才不喜欢人类，”威尔嘟囔，凝视着汉尼拔的眼睛，“我吃他们比起是因为需要……更倾向于讨厌。”

“我们会很有话聊的，但不是现在。”汉尼拔对海妖的反人类的三观表现出来极大的兴趣，也许这就叫怪物之间的惺惺相惜？

“没错。”威尔看出来了，他笑了一下，然后吻上了汉尼拔的弓唇，完全不留情面地乱来，舌头在里面乱搅个不停，被强吻的男人则不忙地用穴内分泌出的淫液润湿手指，帮海妖摸他的阴蒂，揉弄小珠的频率逐渐变快，带来的快感也越来越多，于是威尔便一边呻吟一边喘气，在深吻的间隙软绵绵地发出几个气音。

威尔在吻着汉尼拔的时候高潮了，外阴变得肥美起来，饱满而柔软，准备好交合，他的口水滴在汉尼拔的下巴上，就很在乎似的亲上去舔干净，他柔软的舌头碰到短短的胡茬时不太舒服，“这个……我也有，”威尔像小孩子炫耀玩具似的抚摸自己的下巴，“用断裂贝壳刮掉它们是我最讨厌的事情之一，所以自从我长它们开始，我就没刮过几次。”

医生每天都要刮胡子保持整洁，即便是在精病院里监禁的时光他也保持着这份体面，相比之下威尔糟糕的剃须刀和剃须手艺就糟糕多了，看得出来他努力想要把它打理得漂亮点但又嫌麻烦，于是胡须的长度不一，还能看到几道已经愈合的小割伤，“没关系。”汉尼拔随便说了一句表示他不怎么在意胡茬。

“现在可以把你的性器放进我的身体里吗？”威尔认真地问，起身，“我不知道，使用雌性性器的那一方通常会叫的。”

“人类传说中海妖的叫声可能会振破人类的耳膜，但你看起来不像是会叫的那种类型，”汉尼拔指出，“虽然我想等你准备好再进去，但恐怕我的出血量不允许。”

“噢对，你要死了。”威尔怪笑一下，将自己的小腹移回阴茎的位置，用不断溢出的淫液润湿这根，从龟头到柱身，然后将小穴对准尖端，慢慢放下身子。

阴茎头部进入得很勉强，威尔皱着眉头，“我感觉……太大了……”他用手扶住那根阴茎，犹豫又不舍地撸了一下，“有一点痛……他们是因为痛才叫的吗？为什么它不像摸外面时那样舒服？”

这种被包裹住龟头停住的感觉让汉尼拔无法忍受，而海妖迷茫又疑惑的神情又让他失去耐心，“威尔——”他在想是不是应该撒谎，以便于得到满足，“如果你全部放进身体就会舒服的……我保证你会比我摸你的时候更舒服，那么短暂的疼痛是可以接受的。”

“嗯……你说的对……”威尔撅了一下嘴，鼓起勇气把阴茎剩余的长度重新往身体里面挤压，疼痛和酸胀迅速地从小腹处升起，这时候停下来和继续的想法在海妖的心中互相争斗，就像绝大多数时候在生活里会遇到的两难问题，两个都想选，又一个都不想选，“刚刚很痛。”威尔瞄了一眼下身还剩着半节的性器，几乎想要放弃自己的寻欢之计，他现在非常肯定那些用雌性器官的海妖是因为痛才叫的，但是这时候放弃也太可惜了。

“你得记得收集 _血_ ……威尔，这才是目的……”汉尼拔提醒道，此时他的感觉并不比威尔好，生殖腔里过分紧致的柔软内壁把他的阴茎卡得死死的，如果全吃进去，动不了几下恐怕他就要射了。

哼了一声，威尔把自己脖子上的小瓶子拽了下来，咬开上面的小木塞，“我当然记得！”他脸红红的，可能根本就忘了这回事，恼怒让他把阴茎往身体里面塞进去了一些，他被弄的有些烦躁，急急忙忙抽动了两下，就像汉尼拔拉不上拉链时，会烦躁地快而用力地拉上拉下几下一样，汉尼拔咬紧牙关坚持不要中出在威尔的身体里面。

当威尔反应过来时，子宫颈被推住的感觉提醒了他：汉尼拔的阴茎已经全部在身体里了。这感觉过分满了，但意外的很愉快，除此之外，血从阴道里流出来的感觉让他尴尬地提起了自己的小腹，恋恋不舍地暂时释出了这根阴茎，“我可不想强奸你的尸体，所以……没办法。”威尔将用那个小瓶子接起从穴口流出来的那小点精血，不到一毫升，他不太敢直视瓶子里黑红色的液体，想必海妖对此还是有羞耻心。

他把这些血液分别小心滴在伤口的位置，“你怎么弄到这些伤的……”即便是残忍的海妖，威尔也觉得这些伤太过分了。对一个贫弱的人类来说，早该死了。

这个问题不知道从何解释起来，不过威尔似乎也不关心缘故，他完成自己的工作就将空瓶子放到一边了，“好了，”威尔的双手压在汉尼拔的胸膛上，抓住他胸前的绒毛，“现在我要拿走我的东西了。”

他把阴茎重新咬进生殖腔里，有过上一次的开拓，这回他的胆量和底气都足了许多，威尔毫无顾忌地一口气吃到最深，不打招呼地耸动起来，汉尼拔的呼吸急促而沉重，阴茎在绞紧的身体里逐渐勃起到最硬，腔道里淫液分泌越来越多，威尔也就快乐地越动越快，“里面……被撞到了……”他的眼睛看起来有些失神，“有点舒服……”

身上的伤口奇迹般地飞速康复着，汉尼拔感觉力气逐渐回到了自己的身体里，说实话他完全不介意常常海妖的肉质，他兴趣很大，当然他并不着急。威尔忘我地用汉尼拔的阴茎操自己，不知道自己的痴态看起来那些用鳗鱼嘴自慰的海豚没什么两样，他呻吟着又一次高潮了，内壁裹紧阴茎的那一小段时间里，汉尼拔也不再忍耐，将精液射进了威尔的子宫里。

“你射进去了！？”威尔惊讶的表情让汉尼拔觉得他像个还在念中学的滥交女孩，“会怀孕的……我会生一个骡子出来吗？”

“怀孕是概率事件，你也许不会，但……糟糕。”汉尼拔用手盖住自己的眼睛，他有些疲惫。

“我现在有点想把你吃掉解恨了。”威尔将阴茎抽离自己的身体，用一只手抓住汉尼拔耳边的头发，夸张地露出自己尖锐的牙齿，这是他的野性使然。

“我也想尝尝海妖的肉，”汉尼拔毫不退让，现在他的伤已经恢复，而肚子上的弹伤不是特别闹心，“你的尾巴和身体是一个味道，还是上半身像人肉，下半身像鱼肉？两种类型的肉我都有经验，我想我有发言权。还是说——你的肉是另一种滋味？”

“你这混蛋，”威尔充满威胁地凝视着汉尼拔的双眼，似乎想从那深深凹陷的眼眶里把眼珠子挖出来做成手链，“你的性器是个好东西，可惜这长在你身上，汉尼拔，我在想要不要放你走。”

“你最好这么做，否则你会知道那些伤口的来历。”汉尼拔轻声细语，但话里的敌意一分不少。

威尔叹了口气，把脑袋撞在汉尼拔宽阔的胸膛上，“人类性交之后就是这样互相安慰的吗？”他用尖锐的指甲在上面划开一道浅浅的口子，像被猫抓伤的抓痕，然后舔了一下移出来的小血滴，“那真奇怪。”他沿着痕迹轻轻亲吻这道新的伤口。

没有更多了，截止到目前威尔已经高潮了两次，对于一个处子而言已经足够了，而且他也没那么大胆，当汉尼拔已经恢复了体力，还自信满满地和一个从激烈战斗里幸存的食人魔抗衡，“做个绅士把我抱回海里去。”在高潮余韵里威尔浑身发软，他可不想那样狼狈地爬回去，这种时候他无比希望自己有两条腿而不是一条尾巴。

汉尼拔没有多说什么，他把身体支起来，坐在沙滩上，打量着威尔，仿佛被视线灼伤，威尔把自己的尾巴往身后收了收，他的性器已经收了起来，小腹以下看起来又是一条漂亮光滑的鱼尾巴了。汉尼拔把自己的裤子系好，然后走过去将威尔打横抱起来，他比自己想的轻得多，尤其是下肢，威尔主动用手臂环住汉尼拔的脖子，把自己吊在他身上。

“下周晚上我还到这里来一趟。万一治疗有什么副作用，免得你找不到发泄对象，”威尔装作不在意地说，“或者你可以给我带几份如何烹饪人类的菜谱过来……随便。”

“我会来的。”他说完，威尔在他脖子上咬了一口重的，汉尼拔吃痛收了一下肩膀。男人把海妖放进海水里，就像放生一只搁浅的鱼，他觉得有一点好笑，眼前的生物真的是一只海妖。

回到海里的威尔要做的第一件事情并不是跟他的朋友分享他糟糕又奇异的经历，而是游到被所有海妖所不齿的那个恶臭洞穴里去。那个洞穴在深不见底的海沟之下，阳光刚好不能到达，黑暗与光明相接，光是通过那海沟就让威尔觉得呼吸困难，好在他最终到达了。

那里住着一个女巫，别的海妖都是半身鱼尾巴，她的半身是八爪鱼触手，你知道的，看起来很恶心，听说她本来是个人类，因为某些原因变成了这样，据说是因为说了众神的坏话。不过，虽然大家都不愿意承认，但几乎每个海妖都找她处理过自己所无法处理的事宜，偶尔也跟她聊聊譬如伴侣出轨的那类麻烦事。威尔来找她时，她似乎毫不意外。

“你跟一个人类做爱了？”她见面就问。

“做爱？”威尔大概猜的到这个词组的意思，“弗雷迪，你又是从哪本预言书里看到的？还是水晶球？”

“闻出来的。你闻起来比刚刚进食之后还腥，还有一股精液的气味，”红发女巫故意哼声，“你要跟我分享你的经历吗？我对那个人类的阴茎很感兴趣，我很久没见过男人了。”

“不……”威尔在一个海带秋千上坐下，烦心地摇了摇尾巴，他荡了一下就被海水的浮力阻止了。

没有着急说出自己愿望，他用双手把乱飘的头发梳到耳朵后面去，顺手捂住了耳朵，姿势过分倔强地表达了“你要说的我都听不到，除了我想听的那些”这一意思。

“我想拥有人类的腿。”威尔平静地声张。

****END** **

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢各位在2020的陪伴，愿意的话2021也来看我吧！
> 
> 感谢你留下的评论、红心、书签！


End file.
